


Otra historia absurda de Halloween

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: A jojenglosfer OC, Adventure, Gen, Humor, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: —Huele como a…Buffy empezó la frase, y Willow la terminó.—… ¿Biblioteca?Las dos se miraron, confusas.Aventuras de Buffy y Willow en una misión especial en Halloween con pasadizos, espejos y un personaje peculiar.





	Otra historia absurda de Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Situada en un futuro no muy lejano donde Buffy y Spike están juntos y el mundo no se ha acabado,

 —¿Seguro que has cogido bien la dirección, Buffy? Aquí no hay nada sospechoso.

Willow paseó la mirada por el recinto, poco convencida.

—No, es aquí, la apunté bien. Giles me hizo repetírsela por teléfono para confirmar.

Buffy tampoco veía nada amenazador en esta especie de salón de baile vacío y polvoriento, que tenía aspecto de llevar varios años cerrado. Había unos cuantos adornos y utensilios que se habían quedado abandonados aquí y allá. Una silla con tres patas, una guirnalda de banderitas medio descolgada, una bola de espejos en el techo que resultaba ridícula en la sala silenciosa y bien iluminada. El sitio tenía un aspecto deprimente, pero no había restos de violencia. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos, y no había ni uno roto.

—Pues no parece que hayan estado haciendo actividades demoníacas por aquí últimamente. Yo creo que a Giles le han tomado el pelo.

—O a lo mejor son unos demonios muy formalitos. Venga, voy a ver si hay alguna puerta oculta o algo así. Tú mira a ver si encuentras algo raro.

Buffy empezó a examinar los paneles de espejo de las paredes, palpándolos para comprobar si cedían, buscando algún resorte o mecanismo. Willow caminó despacio por la sala, intentando percibir algún resto de magia o de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, pero todos sus sentidos le decían que ahí no había nada. Miró su reflejo en los espejos, e hizo un mohín.

—Ya nos podían haber dejado una mancha de sangre en el suelo, un chorro de babas de demonio, una pelusa mágica. Yo qué sé. Esto es muy aburrido.

—Del todo. Creo que vamos a terminar rápido. Después de todo a lo mejor no nos vamos a perder la cena de Halloween.

—Sí, estoy deseando probar la tarta de calabaza que ha hecho Spike. Quién lo iba a decir, ¿Spike cocina?

—Bueno, normalmente no cocina mucho, pero a veces me sorprende. Supongo que con tantos años por ahí uno aprende un poco de todo, ¿no?

Buffy seguía explorando los espejos concienzudamente mientras hablaba, empujándolos, dando golpecitos. Willow decidió sacar algo de artillería pesada para acabar antes, y cerrando los ojos murmuró las palabras de un hechizo de revelación que le permitiría amplificar las emociones de la gente que había estado en ese sitio.

Poco a poco empezó a percibir algunos jirones de sensaciones y sentimientos, débiles, desdibujados, y seguramente de hacía varios años. Un mosaico de imágenes de gente bailando, bebiendo. Toques de alegría, celos, envidia, deseo, personas interactuando. Nada fuera de lo normal para un garito de baile, nada inhumano.

—Me parece que lo peor que ha pasado aquí es que alguna chica le haya quitado el novio a su amiga. No siento nada oscuro, Buffy. ¿Tú ves algo?

—No, ninguno de estos espejos tiene…¡Aaaahhh!!!

Willow se volvió hacia el grito de Buffy, justo a tiempo de ver cómo uno de los paneles había cedido bajo sus manos, descubriendo un agujero oscuro que se la estaba tragando de cabeza. Echó a correr hacia allí, mientras las botas de Buffy desaparecían por el pasadizo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó tras ella agarrándola de los pies.

—¡Buffy, te tengo! —gritó, triunfante.

Y justo después se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea.

Las dos caían por una especie de conducto inclinado de metal, como los del aire acondicionado, totalmente a oscuras, rebotando y dándose golpes con las paredes del pasadizo y gritando como posesas, hasta que unos segundos después el choque con el final del túnel las hizo callar, sacándoles todo el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Au! Willow, ya puedes soltarme los pies. ¿Por qué te has tirado detrás de mí? Ahora estamos atrapadas las dos.

—No sé, es que… Creí que te podía sujetar. Vaya metedura de pata.

No podían verse las caras en esa oscuridad, pero Willow sonaba compungida. Buffy se arrepintió de su reproche.

—Bueno, vamos a pensar qué hacemos. No se ve nada, ¿puedes hacer algo de luz?

—Lux.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en el aire entre ellas y las deslumbró. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron miraron alrededor y vieron que el túnel tenía una rejilla en uno de los lados y nada más. Willow hizo un gesto con la mano y la lucecita flotó a través de la rejilla. Al otro lado se adivinaba una habitación pequeña con estanterías en las paredes. No se veía muy bien.

—No hay manera de volver a subir por donde hemos bajado. Supongo que toca salir por aquí.

Buffy forcejeó con la rejilla, soltándola al tercer empujón. Los tornillos saltaron alegremente de sus sitios, rebotando por el suelo de la estancia. Buffy apretó los dientes, esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca. Por si fuera poco el escándalo que habían armado retumbando por el túnel y chillando como niñas, ahora esto.

—Hala, más ruido, qué día llevamos. Rápido, vamos a bajar. Willow, ¿sientes algo? —intentó susurrar Buffy, aunque a estas alturas ya daba un poco lo mismo que hablara en voz alta.

—No, nada aun. Pero no me hace falta la magia, este sitio ya me parece bastante más preocupante que antes, te lo aseguro.

Buffy se descolgó con cuidado y aterrizó sin hacer ruido, alerta. Miró alrededor. Despejado. Ayudó a Willow, que bajó de forma bastante más torpe.

Ahora veían bien la habitación. Como les había parecido desde arriba, estaba amueblada con varias estanterías, llenas de archivadores sin etiquetar y pilas de papeles en blanco. Curiosamente, no había mucho polvo en ninguna de ellas. Esta habitación se usaba regularmente y alguien se molestaba en limpiarla. El aire estaba un poco enrarecido y tenía un olorcillo no del todo desagradable que a las dos les resultaba vagamente familiar.

—Huele como a…

Buffy empezó la frase, y Willow la terminó.

—… ¿Biblioteca?

Las dos se miraron, confusas.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos visita. Lo siento, señoritas, pero cerramos en Halloween.

La vocecilla petulante les hizo dar un respingo y agarrarse compulsivamente de las manos. "¿Cómo es posible que no le hayamos oído?", pensó Buffy.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —Buffy se puso en guardia con su mejor gesto de Cazadora delante de Willow, que estaba paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos, e intentó localizar a quien había hablado.

Entonces bajó un poco la vista y lo vio. Un hombre de un metro escaso de altura, con pelo castaño rizado, nariz bulbosa y unas patillas frondosas que hacían una curva por su cara rechoncha y acababan en su mostacho. Llevaba un traje de tweed muy formal, reloj con cadena incluido, zapatos pulidos, en definitiva, todo un caballerete. No parecía demasiado amenazador, pero su estatura y sus orejas puntiagudas dejaban claro que no era humano.

"Genial, hemos acabado secuestradas por un hobbit. Me encanta Halloween. ¿Es que no podemos pasar una noche normal, cenando con los amigos? Estoy muy harta, de verdad. Quiero irme a casa y que Spike me haga un masaje de pies", pensó Buffy.

—Bu…Buffy, creo que sé quién es. —Willow suspiró, aliviada—. Es un Jojenglosfer.

—¿Un Jojens-quéee? —Buffy frunció el ceño. "Ya estamos con los culturismos", pensó—. Explícamelo, por favor.

—Un demonio archivero. Se van moviendo con sus oficinas por los planos astrales para que no los localicen. Aparecen cuando quieren, recopilan sus documentos, se los intercambian con otros de los suyos, y se van a otro sitio. En realidad no se sabe que hayan hecho daño a nadie.

—Bueno, sólo a los intrusos y a los aprovechados —dijo el hombrecillo, balanceándose sobre sus pies con los pulgares en los bolsillos del chaleco—. Tampoco es que no sepamos defendernos. Lo cual me lleva a la cuestión: ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Willow tomó carrerilla y empezó a explicárselo al hombrecillo.

—Ha sido todo un malentendido, estábamos arriba buscando… Buscando… Demonios malignos, y de pronto encontramos la entrada del túnel y nos escurrimos dentro sin querer. O sea, no te estábamos buscando a ti, pero hemos acabado aquí, y ahora estaríamos encantadas de irnos, porque nos están esperando para cenar, y no hay que llegar tarde a cenar cuando te han invitado y se han tomado la molestia de cocinar y todo, así que, ¿nos dices dónde está la salida, por favor?

El mini-demonio parpadeó, un poco aturullado.

—¿Qué?

Buffy se lo resumió.

—Que si nos dices cómo podemos salir, si no te importa.

El hombrecillo las miró en silencio. Podría dejar a estas intrusas entrometidas allí encerradas bajo tierra y llevarse la oficina a otro sitio, y nadie descubriría nunca qué había sido de ellas. Pero los pelillos de su nuca le intentaban decir que eso no sería buena idea, no, no sería buena idea en absoluto. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que sería fatal para él intentarlo. Había algo en la actitud de la rubia, y en el aura de la pelirroja, algo que no pegaba nada con su aspecto de niñatas indefensas. Si algo había aprendido en sus varios siglos de existencia era a oler el peligro, y estas dos hacían que le picara la nariz.

Así que puso su mejor sonrisa falsa de comerciante, juntó las manos como si estuviera encantado de la situación, y decidió que sería mejor no liarla.

—De acuerdo, señoritas, volveos a vuestra fiesta. Espero que no intentéis fastidiarme, ¿verdad? Porque si volvéis a buscarme no me vais a encontrar aquí. ¿Correcto?

—Ehh, sí, muy correcto. ¿La salida? —Buffy estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—De inmediato. Que paséis buena noche.

Chasqueó los dedos, se oyó una especie de "chuf", todo se llenó de un humo picante y de pronto las dos se encontraron en la sala de arriba, con sus espejos y su aire desangelado, un poco deslumbradas después de tanto rato en la penumbra. Lo último que habían visto del hombrecillo era su sonrisa un poco forzada mientras las enviaba de vuelta.

—¡Puf! Qué tío más raro, este jojen-flun-lo que sea.

—Jojenglosfer —apuntó Willow.

—Eso. Anda, vámonos a casa, que aun llegamos a la tarta.

—Sí, a toda pastilla.

Las dos se fueron sin perder más tiempo, con otra historia absurda de Halloween para su colección.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en octubre de 2013.


End file.
